To Paint the Town Red
by heytherehoyhoy
Summary: A "She and Him/You and Me" alphabetical basis for little details on the GrayZa relationship - some connected, some not. 'Because if she wasn't heavenly, then he couldn't possibly know what was.'


To Paint the Town Red

****A****cceptance

Because if __she__ could accept him, then he knew that he had to accept himself.

****B****lind

"If not for you, my eyes would never have been opened." He whispered to her lovingly, her breath the only sound in the room. She cracked an eye, smirking up at him.

"Well then, I'm glad you're not blind. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to see me when I kiss you." He returned her smug expression.

"Nah, I'd manage."

****C****ake

It was the only thing that could light up her entire face – then she met him.

****D****edication

She was the only person he could ever devote himself to.

****E****verything

She had heard it all before. But somehow, when __he__ told her that she was his everything, it was believable.

****F****igurative

She always __did__ have a way with words.

****G****ood

He caressed her face with a calloused hand. "You are the only __good__ thing about me." She thumped his forehead lightly, willing a genuine smile to form – the first in a long time.

"Then I guess I'm the __only thing__ about you. I don't date bad men."

****H****eavenly

Because if __she__ wasn't heavenly, then he didn't know __what __was.

****I****nterlaced

She looked down at their hands with a blush. Even with his ice-cold body this close to her, she still couldn't get herself to calm down. First dates – she concluded – were a hassle but, in the end, it was worth it.

****J****est

It had started out as a little joke, but then – when it was too late to turn back – he found himself hopelessly in love with his best friend.

****K****aleidoscope

Her life was in pieces, but then he came along and fixed her.

****L****ove

No matter how overrated it was, she knew she had fallen for him.

****M****istletoe

It was irritating, but it granted opportunities.

****N****ormal

As she looked up at the stars – with him sitting right beside her – she found that she couldn't get her heart to beat normally, although she didn't know why.

****O****ccasion

On occasion, she would notice just how handsome her really was.

****P****issed

She would also get pissed off when other women would notice as well – not like he tried to __hide__ it or anything.

****Q****ueen

Queen of the Fairies was she and he – though he would never admit it for fear of a mauling – thought that it actually fit her quite nicely.

****R****ed

It was the color of fire, blood, anger – destruction. And yet, she had tamed it. Just like she'd tamed __him.__

****S****inking

"My boat was sinking when you found me." He turned to her with a smile and watch as she cocked her head to the side cutely, her naïveté and curiousity getting the better of her.

"Oh? Did I bring an extra?"

****T****itantia

A befitting title she had earned – a worthy name for a worthy girl, __his__ girl.

****U****mbrella

He shielded her from the outside world. From those who sought to destroy. He was her sworn protector – he was her umbrella.

****V****elvet

"Her skin was as soft as velvet." He said to her one day and she posed.

"Is this girl you speak of, by any chance, __me?__" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm yeah, don't flatter yourself, darling." The next day, he stomped into the guild, scorning her when she laughed as his slightly reddened cheek.

****W****illing

She had been willing to go on dates with him. She had been willing to even __kiss__ him. But her whole heart was something that she could not give away as easily. __She__ was willing, but her heart was __not__. At least not __yet.__

****X****-ray

Sometimes, he felt like she had x-ray vision. He felt like she always knew what he was feeling, like she could __see__ his heartbeat quicken drastically when she was near.

****Y****ellow

"A yellow rose?" He nodded, proud of himself.

"Why __yellow?"__ He raised a fine brow.

"Why __not__ yellow?" She pouted at his lack of knowledge.

"Honey, roses are great and all. But a __yellow__ rose is something that you give to your dying grandma – not you crippled girlfriend!" He started standing, plucking the flower up with him.

"Fine, I guess I'll just give it to that old lady across the hall instead. I think she quite liked me anyway." He pretended to walk away when she called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned around, smiling at her knowingly.

"Yes?" He drawled out and she sighed, holding her hand out.

"Just give me the damn flower."

****Z****illion

It was so corny that even the thought of her could send his heart pumping a zillion beats per second. But – he decided – he kinda liked it that way.

****END****

And when it came down to it, __she__ was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
